


Satan's slave

by AeroCaesire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Height Differences, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obedience, Punishment, Sadism, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Strength Kink, Torture, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroCaesire/pseuds/AeroCaesire
Summary: Richard Jones was a desperate soul. The Mafia were after him for snitching to the police. The police are after him due to him admitting to being part of the mafia. His wife is missing and his only son is in a coma for 3 years now.When a man agrees to save his son, find his wife and to give them a happy life for a price. Richard Jones must become his pet/slave.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Richard Jones was desperate. He was once part of the mafia but left after his wife went missing {her disappearance was heavily connected to the mafia he was apart of} and they put his son in a coma. In an act of revenge he told the police about them and their plans but the police demanded his arrest and the mafia hate him even more. 

His life is royally fucked wherever he go he would be either ducking the mafia, trying to save his son, find his wife and hide from the police. That's why when a devilish muscular man claiming to be able to placate the mafia, please the police and find his wife and wake his son and on top give them both riches beyond their mind IF Richards agrees to be his slave. He would have to leave his wife and son n the mortal realm while he be's this mans slave. It was a tough choice but end he agreed now he belonged to this man. 


	2. Enslavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious man reveals who he is and tells Richard what he expects from his slaves.

Richards got a closer look at his new master. The man's face was handsome in a regal, powerful way his face was chiselled with a perfect even face. His teeth were whiter than snow and he had a beautiful pair of almond shaped cerulean blue eyes and his jawline was so sharp it could kill. His bare chest was massive and each rock hard pec was 3x the size of a man's head and just above were boulder like shoulders and a 8 pack abs all taunt with muscle. His arms were like long cords of muscles with veins twice as hard as steel. His balls were the sizes of tennis balls and he had a 13 inch cock { flaccid }. He had a firm, beautiful ass that you know was for worship but was for tops only, strong muscular legs and calves tough as granite. He was naked except for a cloak and even with the cloak he looked overdressed.

'' How can you fix my situation? your big muscles won't help wake up my son or find my wife or or or …'' Richard said his voice heavy as he was face to face with the mans abs. Richard was not short he was 6 foot 3 inches but he only reached this mans abs. He knew this man could deal with the mafia or police but his wife and son, no one is able to help. '' I have my methods, agree to be my slave and maybe I will reveal them '' he said his voice was deep, so deep it made the ground shake but it also held authority and was oddly rich and soothing '' What do I have to do? '' asked Richard desperate for his life back well not his life for this whole life to get fixed '' Wait my wife won't be able to financially support herself and my child '' ''Yes I agree however if you are obedient I will send them 100,000 of your American dollars every week and if you please me I may send a little more'' Richard eyes widened 100,000 dollars a week, they will sit comfortably forever. '' however if you disobey me or displease me I will send no money'' ok so Richard had to be on his best behaviour '' What do I have to...'' the man answered '' Kiss my feet, ass and cock as well as claim loudly I am your slave whilst I step on your face'' '' in that order or..'' Richard said as he gulped down what he had to do '' Yes, just a little peck'' he said raising his eyebrows seductively.

Richard bent down and saw the perfect feet. Each foot was hairless with a perfectly manicured toenails and was the size of his face he bent down before kissing his right foot and moving to his left and kissing that one as well. He knelt up and waited for his master to turn around but then decided he should as he crawled around and saw the beautiful ass. It was muscular and bigger than his head he kissed one cheek and then moved to the other one and crawled again and put his masters cock in his hand and bent down to kiss it he was then kicked, it was like a steel bar pushed him back. His master put his foot on his head and Richard felt his life squeeze away as he croaked '' I am your slave '' he said. His master took his foot off '' Raise '' Richard rose contemplating what happened. 

He put out his hand as a red aura rose looking like a fire but moving like water, Richard jumped 6 feet back '' Be still my slave. I will wipe your wife and son's memory as well as the mafia and the police. To your wife you died before your son was born same for everybody and she gains 100,000 dollars weekly due to the Mafia giving them the money. The mafia will respect your wife and son as well as protect them both as well as the police. '' standing back he saw his master's eyes were glowing red '' however this spell will only last as long as you are my slave '' he said blowing the fire as it spread everywhere. He opened his other hand as a purple portal appeared and he said '' follow '' as he turned around and Richard obeyed. 

Through the portal he reached a cliff with a palace on it and below was a bunch of other mansions. The man lead him into the palace. He clicked his fingers and his clothes turned red and vanished leaving a thong and cuffs '' We will go over the rules of your new enslavement '' Richard was opened his mouth to speak before a list materialized in front him surrounded by a red aura.

  1. You will obey your master's orders to the best of your ability. _If confused asking questions is acceptable._
  2. You will wake up at 4 AM and do your domestic chores.
  3. You will appear when summoned.
  4. Your voice may never be raised against your master and you may ONLY speak if confused about orders, to introduce guests, urgent matters {if Master has deemed them not urgent enough you will be punished} and you must only speak straightforward, truthfully and leave no detail out. 
  5. When seeing master you must kiss his feet, ass and cock.
  6. You must never pleasure yourself or enter a relationship with ANYONE or do any sexual act without permission. {You will also do all this if ordered to}
  7. You must always be naked {WEARING A COLLAR IS ACCEPTABLE IF ASKED BEFOREHAND} apart from your cuffs and thong. If ordered you can be restricted from these
  8. You will only eat when fed and will eat what you are given no chance.
  9. You will never use your powers against your master or abuse them. 
  10. You will refer to your master as either master, sir, lord or highness. You will refer to guests as Mr/Mrs/Miss _____. 
  11. You will not complain/whine. Jokes are not acceptable either. 
  12. Laziness will not be tolerated.
  13. You are not to walk with any weapon other than 1 dagger and a staff. 
  14. You will not object to punishments.
  15. If anything breaks in this house and you are responsible for it you will clean it and accept your punishment. If it breaks but you are not responsible you will still clean. 
  16. You will always bow your head before speaking.
  17. You have no right to object to anything your master wills. You will never advocate or speak for your master unless you are told to.
  18. If needing to leave the room {with prior permission}, you must stand up and announce you leaving before bowing your head to your master and leave. 
  19. If in a situation where your master is forced to stand you will either become a seat, give up your own seat or do anything to make your master comfortable. 
  20. You will bathe daily at 9 am and 3 pm. 



He read the details and was uncomfortable wearing a thong ''Any questions?'' his master asked ''Yes..'' he paused after seeing his master raise an eyebrow ''sir'' he added though it felt strange. ''What is your question?'' ''The list mentioned not abusing my powers, but I am human I don't have powers.'' ''I will give you a fraction of superhuman abilities. This list explains all of the abilities given'' he said as another red aura appeared and materialized as a list

  1. **Teleportation** \- You can teleport to any where around the house or 20 meters around the house. You can also instantly teleport home. 
  2. **Enhanced physicality** \- You will have enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes, healing factor, stamina as well as enhanced senses due to this world objects being heavier than your worlds objects. 
  3. **Limited fire immunity** \- Hellfire can and still will burn you.
  4. **Limited cold immunity** \- Temperatures below - 100 Celsius will hurt you 
  5. **Flight** \- You can fly and perfectly adapted to flying.
  6. **Night vision**
  7. Limited power to generate a 10 cm fire.
  8. **Immortality** \- as long as your master is alive.
  9. Expertise at every mortal hand to hand combat.
  10. Expert at utilising a dagger and staff. 



He read the list though getting superpowers sounded fun though the powers are very weak. He found it weird that he wasn't weirded out by being naked but after kissing a mans ass, cock and feet as well as that man being naked made him less embarrassed '' As you are probably wondering I am not human and we are no longer in your realm. I am a demon and no were not evil and nor do we live in hell but in another dimension. However objects in this dimension weigh 10 kgs. on average than they do in your dimension hence why you needed the powers. '' Richard's eyes opened he thought he was serving a wizard not a demon. ''Go to sleep for the first 3 days I will lend leniency after leniency will be gone. You will still have chores but minor mishaps are allowed.'' The man opened his hands as a black fire shot up and ate him as it carried them both to the bedroom ''You sleep on the floor'' he said as he got into his lavish bed it was gold and black as well as 10x the size of a king sized bed with the comfiest pillows to ever be seen whilst Richard slept on the floor. It was hard and cold. He fell asleep due to sheer exhaustion. 


End file.
